Dear Santa Love, Camp HalfBlood
by Cerulean Apocalypse
Summary: Most of them were probably too old to send letters to Santa. But when Percy goes missing, all the campers decide to write to Santa, telling him what they really want for Christmas. Takes place after TLH but before SON.


Authors' Note: **This is a oneshot of Camp Half-Blood sending letters to Santa at the time Percy is missing. **_Some are funny, and others are kind of sad-ish._ **Oh, and this takes place before the Son of Neptune, around the end of The Lost Hero. **Enjoy and please review.

Dear Santa; Love, Camp Half-Blood

Dear Santa,

I don't ever write letters to you, unless I want something extra-dangerous that can't be snuck across the magical border. I want something different; please bring Percy Jackson back to Camp. I miss pounding him. Sure, there are other nerds, but he's my special victim. So, if you could just hog-tie him and drop him on the doorstep of the Ares Cabin, that'd be really nice. Also, a new spear would be great. Mine broke again.

- Clarisse LaRue

…

Dear Santa,

I haven't written to you in years, but this year I actually have proof that you exist. Chiron (You probably know him, since all old people know each other. Centaur (looks forty but is actually thousands of years old, son of Kronos, trainer of heroes?) told me about you. I'm in charge of building a giant boat to fly to the Roman camp on the other side of the country. Could you just make sure it ends up okay? Also, there was a guy at Camp named Percy Jackson, but he was kidnapped. He sounds like a pretty cool dude. So, could you please bring him back so his girlfriend will stop crying 24/7? I mean, not that she does it in public, but it's kind of obvious. So please bring him back. Oh, and can I have a Red Rider BB gun? That'd be sweet. Oh yeah, and a girlfriend. Preferably an Aphrodite girl. Not Piper, though, 'cause Jason would kill me.

From,

Leo Valdez

…

Dear Santa,

Hello, how are you? I've been good this year… well, sort of. I tricked my friend into jumping into the river of death, and argued with my stepmother, but I helped save Western Civilization. That last one must count for something, right?

Well, this year I have two wishes. And no, one isn't to have Bianca back, although that would be nice. But I think I've come to terms with her death. But I have a really huge problem. These random girls keep setting me up with perfected versions of themselves, and it's pretty annoying. They're all the same: long names, really pretty, super tough, smarter than the Athena cabin, and with more charm than an Aphrodite girl. I want them to leave me alone.

The second one is about Percy Jackson, the guy I tricked into jumping into the river of death. Well, he's been missing for a while now. This kind of thing happens to him a lot, and he turns up after about a week. But it's been several weeks, so can we have him back now? Please? Annabeth's really upset about it, and she keeps disappearing to go and cry. She tries to hide it, but it's pretty obvious.

Love,

Nico DiAngelo

…

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, I really need help. I need my memory back. See, there's this girl Piper, who I like. You probably get about a ton of letters like this from guys who help attracting girls, but I don't need to attract them, because Piper already likes me. But see, I lost my memory, and it's starting to come back now, but I can't remember much. However, I do know that there was a girl named Reyna, who I may or may not have been involved with. I'm not sure if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but I do know that I had really strong feelings about her. So, can I please have my memory back so I know what to do?

Also, there was a guy named Percy Jackson who disappeared recently. I don't know him, but from what I hear, he was the unofficial leader of camp. Could you please bring him back, before anyone tries to make me take his place? Or worse: before he takes my place as praetor of the Roman camp.

Love,

Jason Grace

…

Dear Santa,

For many, many years, I've written to you asking for my brother back. Good news: I found him again. But there's another guy, who is kind of like a brother to me, who's gone missing. His name is Percy Jackson. He's a son of Poseidon, about 6'1", black hair, green eyes, and he's kind of stupid. I suspect that if you opened up his head, you'd find a huge lump of seaweed. But my best friend Annabeth really loves him, and she's worried. See, this is why I don't get involved with boys; they either betray you or randomly disappear. But please bring him back.

Also, can you please 'borrow' Artemis's flying deer? She makes us fly around in that chariot all the time, and I hate heights.

Sincerely,

Thalia

…

Dear Santa,

We would like a Ferarri for Christmas. From what we hear, it's a good getaway car. Please make sure it has bulletproof windows, cup-holders and a liquid nitrogen engine.

Also, I (Travis) want Katie Gardner to like me. I'm pretty sure the Ferrari would help with that, though.

Oh, and could we maybe have Percy Jackson back? We made a ton of money illegally selling him caffeinated beverages. Besides, he's our friend.

Sincerely,

Travis and Connor Stoll, two very good children

…

Hello Nick,

How are you? It's me, Chiron. One of my campers went missing, again. Yes, it's Percy. You remember him, don't you? Everyone at camp has been down since he vanished. I know he's at Camp Jupiter in California, but you know how Hera is: once she wants something, she refuses to yield to common sense. Whatever she is planning, I think you and I both know that it may not end well. You remember the last time the Romans and the Greeks clashed. There's a reason we keep them separated. But who knows? If they can see past Percy's generally… obtuse attitude and impulsiveness, they may find some appreciation for the Greek ways, as Jason has made us remember the strength of the Roman ones. For Christmas, my wish is to have him return and achieve harmony between Greece and Rome.

Your faithful friend,

Chiron

…

Dear Santa,

There's this guy. His name's Jason and I like him. I think he likes me, but it's a bit more complicated than that. See, he's lost his memory, and I guess that must be hard for him, because he keeps pulling away. I want him to get his memory back. I think if he remembered everything, it would somehow work out, but he hasn't remembered everything yet. So could you please help him with that?

Also, there's a guy named Percy Jackson that went missing. My friend Annabeth was his girlfriend, and honestly, I think that if what happened to her happened to me, I would be even worse. I mean, she tries to hide it, but I can tell she's upset. Could you bring him back?

Oh, and I think my dad needs a girlfriend. He's been lonely and depressed my whole life… Anyway, he's a really popular movie star, so there are probably a ton of women who are willing.

Love,

Piper Mclean

…

Dear Santa,

I think I've been a good boy this yeer. Could you plees bring back my brother Percy? He is my best friend. It tryed to ask Daddy about Percy, but then he went to Olympus and has not come back. So can I pretty plees have Percy back? He's an awsum brother.

Love, Tyson

…

Dear Santa,

It was nice meeting you last week. I hope you like the Java Moose gift card; they make the best coffee ever. In case you haven't realized yet, this is Rachel, the new Oracle. I guess most Oracles don't write letters asking for presents from Santa, but this is really important. See, this guy from camp, Percy Jackson, went missing. Yes, _that _Percy Jackson. The one who asked for a Panda Pillow Pet at the age of fifteen. (Being an Oracle has its perks). Well, he's missing, and I really want him to come back. He's a really good friend of mine. In fact, he was the one who introduced me to all this is in the first place, so we're pretty close. Also, I need his help. When I was talking to you last week, I may have mentioned my awful finishing school to you. Well, I really want to get kicked out, but since my dad made such a huge contribution to the place, they won't expel me. However, Percy is an expert on being expelled. (He got kicked out of seven schools in seven years. That's a lot, even for a half-blood) But yes, I would like my friend Percy back.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare

…

Dear Santa,

Usually I write to you every year asking to find Pan. But this year, I need to find my friend Percy instead. Percy's my best friend, and he's been missing for a few weeks now. And I think the camp really needs him, too. He's the guy they all turn to when anything goes wrong. A guy named Jason showed up to replace him, but it's just not the same. Percy and I have been through a lot together: escaping Furies, escaping Medusa, escaping a demon water park, escaping the Underworld, escaping the Lotus casino, escaping Polyphemus, rescuing Annabeth from Luke, and a whole lot of other stuff. Camp Half-Blood just isn't the same if your best friend isn't there with you.

Love, Grover

…

Dear Santa,

I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to work, but I guess it can't hurt, so here goes. For Christmas, I want my boyfriend back. He went missing a few weeks ago, and no one's heard from him since. From what we've learned here at camp, he's at some kind of Roman version of camp Half-Blood to replace Jason Grace, who was their leader. Somehow, this is supposed to create unity between our two camps, which have each been made to forget the existence of the other because of hostility between us in the past. Yes, it's fairly messed up. And to top it all off, the whole plan was created by Hera, who I highly distrust. I don't know why she thought this would work, but when I think about it, it sounds like it actually might work. The boy from the Roman camp, Jason, seems decent enough. But the Romans work very differently. They believe in unity and discipline and obedience. Percy and discipline really do not mix, so you can understand why I'm worried. Honestly, I just hope he's okay. I think he will be, but then you think of all the things that can go wrong. I mean, he's smart when he wants to be, but he seems to attract anything dangerous. I'd love it if he came back with his memory, but I don't think that will happen. So I just wish that he's okay.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase


End file.
